conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Events of Modern Canopus
List of event in modern Canopus *The Second Yugoslav Civil Wars. *Professor Hayabusa created four android sons called the Jinzo Ningens to combat the evil robot army of Dr.Willis, called Robotizers. Only his fourth son, Kyoshiro or Hakaider is activated while the others were sealed. *The ancient alien who conquered Canopus, the Vamores. Returned with the intention of cloning their ancient enemy, The First of The Diviners. *Cina established a secret school of Sorcerers in southern China. *French president Jean Marie Bastien-Thiry is assassinated while attending the Bastille Day by an unknown assassin codenamed: The Jackal. These day is recorded by French historian as "The Day of the Jackal". *A surviving species of the giant shark Megalodon terrorize the region of Amity, a seaside resort on Long Island, New York. The Black Vanguard secretly lured he shark to North Atlantic Ocean to capture it. *the Dread Rouges emerge for the first time. *The Kuruks fought a civil war among themselves. The Great Kuruk War was fought by Renegade Kuruks, led by self proclaimed "ExoKuruk" Jan Dupree and their counterparts who support Chrome.Inc. *An albino gorilla from the Barcelona Zoo ran loose. *Beings known as Ashura, from the realm of Ashuraloka, invaded modern day Sri Lanka. The Black Vanguard is forced to revealed their existence and aid the struggling Sri Lankan Demi-god heroes. The Ashuras, led by their mighty king Vamura, opened a dimensional gate right on top the capital city Colombo and launched a massive assault. The Demi-god heroes of Sri Lanka moved to intercepted the attackers but found themselves quickly overwhelmed and outnumbered. Hearing the news, the leader of the Black Vanguard South Asian branch located in Bangladesh, quickly rallied his Diviners and led them to Sri Lanka. The Diviner army, consisting over 1000 Diviners, arrived in Colombo after two days of the initial attack, founding much of the city devastated and overrun by the Ashuras. They quickly launched a surprise attack from three direction, heading toward the dimensional gate which is on top of the BOC tower. *The evil ninja clan, the Blood Wheel or Ketsueki Clan from feudal japan has been revived and planned to conquer Japan. But one of it's heir rebelled and battled them by transforming into the Battle Ninja Akakage, using the mythical sword Shisiwakamaru. Eventually all of the Ketsueki Clan members and Akakage himself are sealed inside mount Munokama. *Battle between the Vongola mafia family and Gillantino family occurs in Dallas. The two families battled for dominance in drug trafficking. Eventually, the police created anti-mafia unit called Untouchables and subdued both sides. *The Black Vanguard pursued a group of alchemist that had turned into monsters called "Homunculi" through the city of Sarajevo. *Arrival of Tabasco Jolokia from planet Fakultas, he later formed a forces of mercenary Diviners called "Free Guns". The Free Guns were noted for getting involved in the assassination of the Cuban dictator Juan Carlo Montevideo. *Arrival of the Infektadus invasion army, one of the 13 Monster Race. *The evil Black Mamba organization attack JACK the LoN established gtoup to counter it. Five survivor are given special suit to exact revenge as the Gouraiger. *Humans born with mysterious powers known as Gekkas Tribe moved to the Third Zone around Ten Thousand years ago. Using the Heaven's Tower as a bridge between the dimensions, the Gekkas made it their mission to protect Canopus. When the Heaven's Tower (which is a passage between Third Zone and Canopus) is destroyed by the evil Infektadus, only five Gekkas member, the Kiraiger, are left on the Canopus to complete this mission. In battle they are assisted by the The Gosei Headders, living head like items that attach to many things in order to complete their body. *The Gine-World is an another dimension where huge living machines called Engines live. Five engines journeyed from they world to stop the Infektadus Invasion. Choosing five teenagers to fight as their partner, the En-Goner. While in the Human World, the Engines cannot exist in their full size and thus remove their Engine Souls to assume small forms called Engine Casts, resuming their true size on Canopus for only 10 minutes, or suffer fatal rusting. *Another resistance to the secret invasion of the Infektadus came from an ancient insect Guru and weapon researcher Elliot Ness. Doctor Ness created five prototype power suit and the Guru fuses three beetles into the suits, giving them life. The armors shrink and enter the three B-Commanders, and Guru chooses three kids to fight as the Insectborgs. *A swarm of mutated Anomalocaris attacked the United States. It takes approximately six months to exterminate all of them. Many believe that the Infektadus were behind this phenomenon. *130.700 million years ago during the age of the dinosaurs, Shogoryus (Protector Beasts) came under attack from the forces of the evil Borgs, led by the High Monitor Cajung. He hated dinosaurs and wanted to wipe the entire species from the face of Canopus and replace them with his so-called Master Race. In the end of the war, Cajung and her servants were imprisoned within a vase on the wandering planet Spodaris. The dinosaurs never recovered. But it was known that after seventeen hundred million years, Spodaris' orbit would take it back into proximity with Canopus, and it was predicted that Cajung would escape and the planet would be a dead place. So five children of the five great kingdoms volunteered to be in suspended animation to stop Cajung. Barza the white wizard guarded over their long sleep. Indeed, Cajung escaped thanks to wandering astronauts. The five were awaken and fought the evil forces along with the protector beasts. *The Zeonic Fighters was awakened to counter the Infektadus invasion. *A.S Roma won the Italian league in 1840 BGW *French authorities conducted Operation: Hunt in search if the assassin the Jackal. *A massive Riot in Teheran. 2000 AGW. *Opening of the gaming company Illusion Corp. They first product is a TGC that is actually seals imprisoning monstrous spirit that can be summoned while playing. *The modern day Koroga clan orchestrated the activities of a terrorist group Kaizen Sekai. Kaizen Sekai is kidnapping people and turned them into mindless fighting machines. *Professor James Moriarty launch his first line of independent robots, the Droids. the first line of Droids are used for social life assistance. *Chinese new communist party or Xīn zhōngguó gòngchǎndǎng won the elections, turning China back to communism. *With the help of the Deathrons technology, humans are able to established a colony on moon and mars. humans are also able to create an orbital defense space station the XDF-001 "Megaroad". *most of Canopus countries unite under the "League of Nation." *League of Nation (LoN) military invented a 15 meter man-piloted combat droid called the Mobile Suits (MS for short) for space and orbital purpose. the LoN banned the use of MS on Canopus because of their size, the LoN afraid that their size will cause much unwanted damages. *Black Vanguard built their moon base. *Thousands of years ago, four demons were trapped in a tomb by a powerful sorcerer. These demons threatened mankind, and lived only to conquer and destroy. A group of nomads opens the tomb, unwittingly releasing the demons into present day. The demons, led by Saima, seek to reclaim their city and palace, which is now a US city known as Boston Bay. When defense organization AeroGuard hears of this news, they immediately initiate their emergency plan - to summon five hand picked individuals to utilize their technology to become the Mach Five, and defend the city from the demons' attacks. *Sorcerers refused to go out of Canopus, fearing that their Magna will disappeared in space. *Warith, a former student of Sauber Gildio created the dark side group "Tenebris" and declared war on the Sorcerer Society. *A cybernetic scientist gets sucked into another dimension and becomes Omega Supreme, in charge of Dark Hatred Society under the supervision of Emedomon the First. Four high school students who excel at a video game designed to select a elite team to fight the DHS, defeat them as the MegaMen. *The Hunter Killer droid HK-001, stationed on the Moon colony started the Great Droid Revolution. *A meta-human called Nau began hunting and killing his fellow Meta-human in order to "digested their power". Black Vanguard was dispatched to solve the case and investigations revealed that Nau's original power is intuitive aptitude, the ability to innately understand and manipulate patterns within complex systems, this power comes with a nearly insatiable hunger for "understanding", which, in Nau's case, specifically refers to craving the powers of others, driving him to kill other super powered humans to understand their powers and make them his own *LoN military began constructing five newest military Mobile Suits called the Variable Attack Fighters or (VAF). *A Space Ball containing an unknown human-like species, fell on the city of Alvin, USA, killing nearly all of the citizens. *An earthquake killed most of citizens in Hawaii. *Two artificial life form; Weiz and Kruz were created in medieval Armenia to be "perfect good" and "perfect evil" as Dr. Dunstan's "last curse upon this world." 5036, thousand years later, a monster wearing wreaks havoc in City of Los Angeles, while the S.W.A.T. Police unit cannot stop it. Weiz plunges in to destroy the monster, explaining that the creature is about to show its true form, Kruz, Weis' evil counterpart. The mechanical boys end their fight both badly damaged, and the movement of select groups around the world begins. *The Magical Guild "Miliofore" is attacked by the evil mage Warith and his group. *Attack on the G20 summit in Jakarta, Indonesia. *Millionaire Rusty Bernstein started a world wide martial arts tournament called the "Emperor of Fight", Stashik usage are allowed. Kim Seong won the tournament with Gary Bogard as runner up. *Three Russian fighter jets and four US Air Force jets engage in a dogfight above Georgia. *30 students of the Tau Fan School of martial arts attacked the Xeng Hua School of martial arts in Feng Huang bridge. *Three Variable Attack Fighters from Mobile Suit Regeneration Project were stolen by a group known as the Saiha Renegades. *A gigantic, mutated Tiger Quoll attacked Sidney. *More unknown Space Balls landed on the lunar city Von Huntelaar. This time, the alien inside them were alive and raided Von Huntelaar city until stopped by the Black Vanguards. The aliens revealed they are the Bodorians from the distant planet of Bodoria in the Sungelisk system. The Bodorians threatened that more of them are coming to Canopus. The Black Vanguard kept one of them captive and disposed the others. *Four killer androids raided the Black Vanguard base, led by their creator Doctor Mussolini. *The heir of the insect clan, a clan who specialized in making power up for Diviners, request the Black Vanguard to help him regained his throne. Which, was overthrown by his own uncle and cousins. *The Black Vanguard Unit 5 is framed by the Koroga clan for the attack of the G20 summit and started the Black Vanguard civil war. The Vanguard is split into two, "Red" who was led by the current leader Xerxes (an undercover Koroga) and the framed Unit 5 and it's supporters, called "Blue" *The Vongola mafia family supported the "Red Vanguard", who was led by an undercover Koroga clan member in the Black Vanguard civil war. *Establishment of the Mark One Satellite Battle Station or SBT-01 as the main base of the elite Space Patrol Delta (SPD). Their first priority is to capture a terrorist group called Viper whose base is located in the moon and plan to launch space materials to Canopus. *End of the Black Vanguard civil war. *A special Black ops team was found slaughtered by an unidentified predator alien. *Turkish-Greek war. *Nine regular humans are kidnapped by the evil Kaizen Sekai organization to undergo human experiments which resulted in nine cyborgs with each one having super human powers. The nine cyborgs band together to fight for their freedom and to stop Kaizen Sekai. *A group of half-human half avian was created by the mad scientist Dr.Olliver. This is seen as an abomination and the Half lings were hunted down by League of Nations security. *After the civil war, a group of Diviner of the Black Vanguard decided to leave and created their own group which they called Kostrad. *After the Infektadus invasion has been repelled. Another threat came from the vile Commando Black and his Flying Saucer Beasts. *The totalitarian country of Honsuu Islands, located 320 miles from the US west coat, held the first Battle Royal, a means of terrorizing the population, by making 50 third year high school students fight to the death until one student remains. Their movements are tracked by metal collars, identified as Model Guadona No.2, around their necks, which contain tracking and listening devices; if any student should attempt to escape the Program, or enter declared forbidden zones, a bomb will be detonated in the collar, killing the wearer. If no student dies in any 24 hour period, all collars will be detonated simultaneously. *The First meta-human outlaw group, Odin's Hands, attacked the English parliament building. *The gaming company Illusion Corp, released the PET (PErsonal Terminal), a small computer which is used similarly to a cellular phone or PDA and which contains a customizable artificial intelligence complete with emotions, known as a Navigator or Navi. A Navi is responsible for helping the operator search, use, and surf the internet as well as protect the PET and itself from viruses. Within years the Internet evolves to the point where it literally becomes possible to send an AI into it and physically move around as if it were another world, and technically, it is. There is some danger, however: viruses evolve alongside Navis and the Internet to become intelligent on some level.Three large satellites orbiting the Earth—Phoenix, Cygnus, and Aquilla—power the Internet Wave World that exists around the Earth's atmosphere, keeping the world networked. While the Internet Wave World is normally invisible to the human eye, a special piece of eye-wear called the Visualizer allows a human to see this other world. *ZX, the first of the new type of Droids called the Redroid,an android with complete free will and thought processes comparable to that of humans was created by Dr.Willi Dragomilof. The creation of ZX sparked debated all over the world since human should not created another human. Thus, the Redroid project was closed, ZX was put to sleep and Dragomilof killed by anti-Droid activist. *The Megatrix is the mysterious watch-like alien device that allows the user to transform into various alien forms by combining the DNA of the selected alien with the user's own DNA, effectively turning them into the alien species the user has selected. The Megatrix fall to Canopus and "bonded" with a 10 year old boy named Rusty. *The prophesied boy Zacky entered Sauber Gildio school of sorcerers. *First ninja civil war. *The Box Weapons are small, cube-shaped boxes that store powerful weaponry inside. Originally, the concept behind the Box Weapons was the product of the work of a biologist that lived four centuries prior to the Great War named Innocenti. had the idea of building weapons based on animals found in nature. Based on that principle, he went ahead and designed 343 different Box Animals. However, these designs were ultimately regarded as Over-Technology, in other words they were inventions impossible to manufacture with the scientific knowledge of that time. Because it was an idea that would never leave the paper, Innocenti's manuscripts were treated like garbage and stored away by secret society that he belonged to. Things would change centuries later, when three genius scientists who belonged to the same secret society as Innocenti found his manuscripts and gave continuity to his research. Their names were Koenig, Geppeto and Verude. The three discovered that the power of Stashik could serve as an optimal power source for the Box Weapons. With this breakthrough, they managed to solve the technical issues in Innocenti's design and produce a prototype after five years of research. Soon after, they successfully perfected and manufactured the 343 Box Animals designed by Innocenti. The three also researched and developed new types of Boxes, such as Storage Box and Boxes containing support items and conventional weaponry. *LoN immigration captured a smuggler trying to smuggle one ton of Orph. *The Demigods of Camp Hybrid and the Olympians are attacked by the Titans, led by Kronos on Hybrid Camp. *A group of demons arrived on Canopus via magical circles, causing havoc until subdued by the Demon Hunters. The Demon Hunters are led by Robson Grimm, son of Strata, a demon who rebelled against his own kind for the sake of the human world two thousand years ago. *The League of Nations began constructing a massive space station dubbed OSC-001 "Trengganu". the OSC-001 will be the first of the Space Colony plan to accommodate the ever growing population of Canopus. *Giant monsters started to appeared. The First was Tyrantes and the space monster G.I.G.A.N. *Black Vanguard Team Corona investigate on a theater where people was disappearing. It turned out to be a hideout of a Diviner called Skull Maniac ,because of his metal skull mask, where he test his powers on civilians. *The digital world TROYA was opened, because of a malfunction some users may never returned to is physical body. *A homicidal maniac who called himself Green Stinger wages war on the gangs of Los Angeles. *The eight heirs of Diviner separated in order to fight ancient enemies of their respective clan. *The League of Nations created the anti-giant monster Global Defense Force. *The Global Defense Forces created a giant, anti-monster robot called Giron *Meta-Humans created their own nation is Genoa Island. The island is located off the east coast of Central America, to the southeast of Cuba, and boasted a high standard of living, an excellent economy, and freedom from the political and racial turmoil that characterized neighboring nations. *An Oni rampaged throughout Tokyo. *Unknown animals with elemental powers started appearing out of nowhere. a group of people called "Tamers" captured them and used these Evomorphs for battle. *Attempt to assassinate the members of British Royal Family. The culprit was shot when he tried to draw his gun. *The Vongola Clan robbed the first National Bank of America. *Ahmad Shah Massoud, the legendary "Lion of Panjhsir" and leader of the Mujahidin warriors died in the Battle of Kabul. *The Dragon King Belloc and is clan of Magabarai Dragons, leaving peacefully in the mountains of Myanmar, suddenly attacked nearby villages and declared war on humanity. *Scientists Doctor Dinamus and Hector Skullsader together discovered a hole in the Earth that led to Inner Earth, a place where dinosaurs live. In addition to dinosaurs, Inner Earth is home to Orecore, a valuable deposit of solar power contained in a rock. While conducting experiments there, Skullsader genetically altered a Tyrannosaurus, with which he tried to take over the world. Doctor Dinamus and his son, Derek, stopped him and formed a team with the Super Dinosaur to protect Inner Earth from Skullsader *A new product by the name of 'Air Walker' (a futuristic evolution of inline-skating) has swept Japan's youth and all over gangs are being formed that compete in various events using their A-W. *In the city of Kiev, mysterious USBs transforms people into monsters called Shaktar. The Black Vanguard created a similar weapon system, by the use of a belt and USBs, called the Gemini Driver. The Gemini Driver enable the host to transform into the armored fighter Zwei. Vanguard member Alexei Yukov was chosen to be the bearer of Zwei and eleminate the Shaktar threat. *The mercenary-diviners of Free Guns attacked the Black Vanguard base on Sofia, Bulgaria. This event served as the martyr that caused the "Mercenary Wars" between the Black Vanguards and Free Guns. *Bolivian government introduced the body enhancer called Sweepers. They are created by the White Cross organization by duplicating the Diviners armor. One special unit is the Burst Sweeper, which can use the Burst CLAWs (Cannon/Leg/Arm/Wing System) is an armor system that consists of six armaments contained in Receptacle Orbs on the Sweeper Burst armor. *The Secret organization CENTRUM created superheroes based on the constellations. The agents of CENTRUM don’t even know that they have a superhero live. They are controlled remotely by a team of expert scientists. *The Blade of Lucifer, that was wielded by Lucifer himself, in war against God. Michael knocked the sword from Lucifer and it fell to earth. It draws it's power directly from hell. The sword ends up in the possession of the CEO of CENTRUM. *An Enoprimate called Door Ban established a Tournament of Champions on the behalf of the Interstellar Confederation as a way to further increased relations between the member of the Interstellar Confederation. *The United States of America has attempted to alleviate its own energy problems by launching an O'Neill Cylinder space station harboring a solar energy-driven generator to provide them with an alternative source of fuel from the sun. However, the government of the Russian Federation on Earth has been overthrown in a coup d'état by ultra-nationalist forces calling themselves the Order of the Red Star. Red Star forces capture this space station and divert its harvested solar energy into a blast wave that devastates San Francisco, aiming to force the U.S. into a total and unconditional surrender. The President of the United States of America, Lisa Teigel, refuses to back down in the face of such a threat. Instead, she takes Lieutenant-Colonel Robson Green, a decorated war veteran, and puts him in charge of a newly-commissioned task force called Easy Company. This team consists of several space-faring special forces, veteran Marines, and the remnants of the defending U.S. forces on board the space station. They are equipped with an Augmented Reaction Suit (ARS), a cutting-edge mechanical suit outfitted with a vast array of functions, including jet boosters attached to both arms and legs, and armed with armed with the experimental Battlefield Logic ADaptable Electronic Weapons System (BLADE), which is capable of scanning any existing weapon and then transforming into a perfect replica of that weapon. *Swarms of Flying Frogs suddenly appeared in Venice, causing mass hysteria. *The Black Vanguards battled the time traveler Mario Gotze and his time train the GhostLiner. Gotze attempted to change the future but his actions were found out when another time traveler, future Black Vanguard member Takashi Uetsugu came back in time to warn the present Black Vanguard. The battle took place all across Canada, with the Black Vanguards chased Gotze with Uetsugu's own time train. *The Vireza treasure hunters guild clashed with the Black Vanguards in an ancient mayan temple over a precious stone tablet known as "Tablet of Fear" rumored to be one of the three tablets of the Darksiders' Messiah. *Deathrons' forces on Canopus were informed that one of their major enemies, the Ouboros Army are heading for Canopus. A joint Canopus-Deathrons army are prepared for battle. The Ouboros Army intended to instill fear throughout the galaxy in what they called their crusade. Category:Canopus